Fried Circuits!
by MatadorSandwich
Summary: A shocked and puzzled Doctor Boskonovitch finds his daughter in a most compromising situation! *Crack Fic Alert* Alisax?


**Intro:**** Hello everyone! It's great to be back after a very long absence from ! This is actually my second Tekken fanfic but first comeback fanfiction in over 4-5 years. Not my best stuff, but I thought just write and see what happens. Haphazardness is my best friend even in success and failure. It's definitely a crack-fic with OOC and nonsensical plotholes/situations. I would rate it "T" to be safe for mentions of naughty-naughty and the obligatory crack pairing. Who is it? Read to find out and perhaps murder me for my pathetic prose! Much love x**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fried Circuits**

**Summary:**_ Doctor Boskonovitch finds out more about his robotic daughter then he bargained for!_

**Doctor Boskonovitch prided on his creations, especially one Alisa Boskonovitch who he had come to love as his daughter. It was particularly boring ever since Roger and Alex were snatched by he-who-shall-not-be-named. And it was the same he-who-shall-not-be-named who kept slamming a shopping trolley in Boskonovitch's direction as he gathered munchies for in-between his experiments.**

**"Maybe you should invent **_**this**_**!" Abel would sardonically snigger at his delivery, abruptly shoving his trolley into the Russian doctor's hip. **

**"Damnit Abel!" Boskonovitch keeled over in the pasta aisle, Abel cackled audibly as he pilfers Boskonovitch's beloved munchies.**

**"At least he hasn't stolen Alisa yet," he frowns to himself, "He's always stealing my creations!"**

**Abel may have been hounding him in supermarkets, jumping out of bushes and e-maling him his own unique Boskonovitch-hating computer viruses, but he could always rely on Alisa's home cooked dishes to tide him over until he creates his next epic- Boskonovitch's time machine.**

**"Da, I like the sound of that!" he mirthfully rubs his hands in glee, pacing around for Alisa's whereabouts. He repeats in a mumble, "Boskonovitch's time machine, one for the comfort of every home! Hee hee!" **

**Silence.**

**"Hmmm...I don't hear her chainsaws chopping up the vegetables..." he quirks up an eyebrow, "Maybe she's resting her circuits again."**

**Puzzled, he scouts around in sluggish pacing. "Alisa?" The next room greeted the old doctor with a bemused blink behind his specs, prompting him to shuffle them back up onto his nose.**

**Alisa peers up cheerfully from the bed covers, "Privyet papa!"**

**"There you are Alisa moy!"**

**"Hello Doctor!" another voice chimes.**

**"Hello-" Doctor Boskonovitch halted at the second voice immediately, pumping puzzlement behind his blinks. He pauses to wipe frantically at his specs before glaring at the sight of his robot daughter and a **_**man**_**-**

_**A man!? In bed?! With her?!**_

**It didn't quite register in the mind of the inventor, shifting glances between Alisa and **_**whoever the hell sullied his daughter's circuit board this early**_**.**

**"Who...what? He? What?"**

**Alisa cheerfully yet sharply jabs the man in question, his jet hair hair dishevelled from the smouldering passion just past. "Papa this is Miguel."**

**"Hola." Miguel smirks sheepishly with a wave.. The Spaniard attempts to hide his amusement at a frail old man catching him with his daughter with an unconvincing half smile. The doctor is visibly stunned, his paternal streak seething through his petulant pointing at Alisa.**

**"You're in big trouble young lady!"**

**Word somehow got out a day later, linked to a certain rival. **_**Abel, cough, Abel. **_

**Hwoarang, Steve and Jin all quizzically look at each other around a bar table.**

**"Miguel and Alisa?!" Steve nearly spits out his beer.**

**"How...do they do it? You know...her being a-" Hwoarang gestures wildly, eyebrows in rapid wiggling mode.**

**Jin shrugs apathetically, perfecting his latest brooding pose.**

**Later on Mrs Roger and her son Roger Jr. (while covering his ears of course, young kangaroos around you see) tell Kuma the hot news of Miguel and Alisa getting on down. Kuma scratches his ears and grimaces dimly in reply: "Who's Miguel?"**

**

* * *

**

**Outro: Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a line, a review or maybe some BBQ sauce. Maybe leave me a crepe. I'm hungry. x**


End file.
